The Greatest War
by BurningBoy
Summary: A bloody civil war flares up throughout Hyrule, the Zora, Kokiri, and Gorons stand up for equality and engulf the land in their conflict. Malon and a Sheikah set out to rescue Link. I redid the Author's Note for the first chapter. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Decided to make a new AN, considering I'm coming back after a year. Look, I'll level with you: I wrote this stuff in eighth grade and it kind of grates on me. However, I'm now writing new stuff, and everything after chapter 4 I consider to be my best work. If any of this starts bothering you in terms of low writing quality, please just skip ahead to chapter 5 and just review that one. I'd like to know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything but Vulpumbra. This chapter takes place before the events of CdU, but all of the others take place after.**

Two Kokiri looked up from their playing; another Kokiri was running toward them.

"Where is Saria? Where is she?" The Kokiri boy asked eagerly, "Link is here!"

"Where do you think she is?" The other Kokiri responded, "She is in that spooky house in the Sacred Meadow." As they talked, a green clothed youth with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up. He had a sword slung over his shoulder and was noticeably taller then the child size Kokiri. He caught the last end of the conversation and nodded briefly.

"Thanks, I'll just be on my way then." He said nonchalantly, as he took out a blue ceramic ocarina. He played a brief tune and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

Saria sighed, this place really depressed her; she was in the library of the Forest Temple trying to figure out what the voice in her head was telling her to do. No, she wasn't crazy; the voice in her head was Impa trying to explain a Sheikah manuscript. All of the sages were communicating telepathically; they were trying to figure out a way to stop the various landslides that were threatening to expose the hidden Goron cities and to restore the landscape on Death Mountain. Saria of course wanted to plant trees in the volcanic soil, it would work; she just had to convince the Sage of water to make it rain there...

"Wow, it is gloomy in here. What are you doing Saria?" Link asked as he appeared beside her.

"Link! You are actually here! I can't believe it, usually you are too busy to even come and say hello." Saria managed to sound both intensely gleeful and yet regretful.

"Ummm... good evening to you too." Link said.

"Sorry, I am just really stressed out, do you know how to make Ruto do something you want her to do?" Saria asked.

"Yeeaaah... why?" Link replied painfully.

"I want her to make it rain on Death Mountain."

"Sure... I should easily be able to make her do that... grimaced though.

"What is wrong?" Saria asked, "Why are you grimacing?"

Link stared at his friend, deciding she really wanted him to do this and deciding that it would be hopefully worth the risk. Last time he asked Ruto to give him something she willing gave it to him, and then she told him it symbolized their engagement. The Zora really knew how to manipulate people... But...

"All right, I'll do it!"

Link had planned to stay a week before leaving but Saria rushed him out to talk to Ruto. She also hid his horse magically, Epona didn't respond when he summoned her. So he had to travel magically, which was faster. When Link arrived at the Zora's Domain, Ruto immediately swam up to him and greeted him.

"Link! You haven't stopped by in ages! Why are you here now? Have you been drinking?"

The boy sighed; even Ruto had to take issue with his busyness! He was the hero of Hyrule for crying out loud! He didn't have time for visiting people.

"No I haven't been drinking, Ruto, I came to ask you a favor."

"Sure! What do you want?" Ruto said eagerly. "I'll be glad to help you, but..."

"I need you to make it rain on Death Mountain with your water Sage powers. Saria wants to grow trees there for some strange reason." Link said.

"She wants it to keep on raining to sustain the trees it will take a lot out of me. I don't think I can keep up a rainfall that long. But..." Ruto said with a big smile on her face. Link sensing the upcoming request quickly apologized for wasting her time and then ran away, fast.

Link walked alone along Hyrule field trying to think of another way to make it rain. Something told him it would be prudent to look up. He glanced up just in time to see a rock speeding toward his face. Thwack! Link went staggering backwards and tripped over a tree root, this last bit of luck proved to be very good. As he fell down he saw a sword blade slash through the air his head was just occupying. Survival reflexes kicked in; after he hit the ground he rolled along the ground avoiding the scything blade. He scrambled to his feet and drew the Master sword ready to take on his assailant but... said assailant was on the ground with a scorched hole through her head. Link stared at the dead body for a bit, it was a Gerudo thief who had a peculiar design on her tunic. It appeared to be a skull surrounded by an orange ring.

"Are you going to thank me for saving your life or not?" Link looked up and finally noticed the cloaked figure sitting on the tree bough above him.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" Link said.

"I am Her Highness' loyal servant, a Sheikah. And I believe that answers both of your questions." The figure said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, thanks for the help." Link said amicably, "Wait, did Zelda send you to spy on me?!" The figure just smiled and jumped down.

"What do you think?" The Sheikah said.

"I am going to talk to her about this..." Link growled and took out his ocarina. The Sheikah just smiled again and grabbed Link's arm.

In Hyrule castle a green whirlwind materialized in a waiting room. It cleared up and deposited the two warriors in comfortable chairs.

"The princess will be here shortly." The Sheikah youth said, in the better light Link could see him better. He had short flame red hair with streaks of metallic silver and a black tunic emblazoned with the crimson Sheikah emblem. His sword had a plain black leather scabbard but an ornate hilt. Two silver foxes back to back with ruby eyes formed up the hilt. Then a door opened and a tall blonde regal looking figure stepped through. Princess Zelda.

"Link! You actually came back! I knew you would come back if you thought I was spying on you!"

"Zelda! W-w-w-w-what? You tricked me, didn't you! You just wanted to get me here!" Link glared at the princess. In the background the Sheikah youth just leaned back and grinned. Zelda had the good grace to look sorry... for about a second.

"Well maybe if you actually came to the castle instead of just running around not visiting anyone!"

"Okay! Sorry! I'll visit you more often!" Link sighed; if the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom took grief with him being anti-social maybe everyone else was right... "And could you get your boyfriend there to drop me off where he found me. I need to investigate why a Gerudo was closer to the lake then the valley"

The Sheikah stood up and reached for his sword. But he looked at Zelda who surprisingly nodded.

"All right, hero" the Sheikah snarled, kicking back his chair. "How well do you fight?" Link smiled and drew the Master sword; boy did he feel like taking out all his rage on...

"Ooof!" Somehow the Sheikah had drawn his sword and clubbed Link with lightening speed. Link tried to sit up but found the blade at his throat; he sighed and fell back defeated.

"Who are you?" Link said, "What is your name?"

"I am Vulpumbra, the prince of foxes, and I'll see you again, hero." He said with a mocking smile.


	2. The Deadly Fool

**AN: Hello all, this chapter is still an old (and pretty lame) one. Bear with me here please, we have more plot exposition. Only one more chapter until the new (and pretty cool) writings. After you read this you may wish to check out my other fanfiction, _Corona de Umbrae_, I promise it is better than this chapter and it has background information on Vulp.**

A year later, Civil war has fallen over Hyrule; the Hylians had formed a shaky alliance with the Gerudos to fight the Gorons, Zoras and, to a smaller extent, the Kokiri. At first, the sages tried to mediate the tensions, but the one person who could restore piece went inexplicably missing, and they gave up and withdrew from the conflict. Nobody could find the Hero of Time. Queen Zelda was engaged to the crown prince of the kingdom to the north, and they were only too glad to help fight. Apart from the prince of foxes, there was just one other young Sheikah; she was Zelda's bodyguard. Impa was concerned for the two, they were the last Sheikah left and thus the only hope for her people's future, but Zelda knew that if the Hylians were to survive, she had to make use of her great asset.

Vulpumbra sat in a tree at Lake Hylia and wondered how to go about his mission. The Zoras had control over the lake and cut off his kingdom's water supply, now the Hylians drew their water from wells in the mountains to the north, but the lake was still a strategic asset and the object of two armies attention. As a Sheikah, he possessed the power to blend into the shadows; this was quite useful when you were going to pester the Zora army. He sighed and dove into the water without making a ripple. Then a Zora saw him. Vulpumbra didn't notice at first, it was only after he rose from the water and saw a reception committee waiting for him did he know he was in trouble. He tried to escape and found himself surrounded.

"Hello gentlefish how is the Hylian loach tonight?"

"How did you get here?" asked the Zora patrol captain.

"I take it I need a reservation?" Vulpumbra grinned, "or can I talk to the manager?"

"Oh, you must be the Sheikah." The Zora said.

"Should I just kill you all now, or should I wait for the reinforcements to arrive to make this a fair fight?" Vulpumbra grinned. Yes, there was the flicker of uncertainty in the Zora captain's eyes that told him he hadn't sent for reinforcements. If he could kill them all fast enough he could still maintain the element of surprise...

The Zora captain suppressed a shudder, he had to warn the rest of the army before... what?! His patrol was practically gone! The Sheikah was standing there with blood dripping from his sword with ten-odd Zoras lying dead.

"Check please." Vulpumbra said mercilessly.

Vulpumbra slowly walked toward the laboratory, well, what used to be the laboratory. The Zoras took it over as an HQ. He took out a bottle of lantern oil and leapt up onto the roof lightly. He leaned over the chimney where a fire was burning. Good. Time to be dramatic. He poured the oil down the chimney and leaned back to avoid the flames. Agonized screams from a Zora on fire pierced the night. Vulpumbra scored a circle on the roof with a blade, and then he stood up and muttered a few words.

The roof caved in. The Sheikah youth landed as light as a cat and swiftly rolled unlit bombs to the sides of the room. He mockingly bowed to the surprised and extremely confused Zora General. Vulpumbra saw a burning log next to him, then he suddenly stomped the floor, hard, flipping the log up.

Vulpumbra had a certain specialty of Sheikah magic, if he was so inclined, he could move very swiftly. All Sheikah were supposed to be able to do it, but he was the fastest that he knew. Admittedly the Sheikah had practically died out, but still...

Vulpumbra drew both of his sabers and suddenly moved invisibly fast. With one saber he hacked pieces of burning wood off the log. With the other he sent the burning pieces to ignite the unlit bombs. He turned to the General.

"Shaekimete, Zoras," Vulpumbra said softly.

The General didn't get it at first, and then he saw a lit bomb at his feet. The color drained from his fishy face, the others ran for the door. It was too late.

"Ungh..." Vulpumbra lay flat on his back amid the ruins of what used to be the Zora Headquarters. A thought dimly surfaced from the haze of pain that clouded his mind. Wouldn't it have been better to be _out_ of the house before he blew it up? He groaned once more and let the darkness claim him.

"_You are truly one of the stupidest people I have had the misfortune to know, boy." _Before Vulpumbra stood the figure of his late uncle and mentor. "_And before you ask, you are not dead, just well on your way and unconscious."_

"Hey, Nayru is not that fond of me. It might have something to do with me killing her favorite children. I was told to blow up those Zoras by the princess. What are you doing here anyway? The after life not good enough for you?" Vulpumbra asked

"_No boy, I am here to tell you something you might be interested in knowing."_ His uncle said. "_The Hero is imprisoned with those that call him brother. Now wake up."_


	3. The Shadow Maiden

**AN: Last chapter I had saved. New chapter coming later. Rating bumped up for violence.**

Vulpumbra snapped open his eyes and took in his surroundings. Judging by the sound of rushing water he guessed he was in a dungeon in Zora's Domain. He also guessed that the elaborate Zora runes all over the wall were to keep him from casting spells. He tested that theory by trying to summon a basic illusion. Nothing happened so he checked to see how thorough they were in disarming him. He groaned as he found that none of his expertly concealed weapons and scrolls remained on his person. Next he wondered why he was still alive and hadn't been killed yet. Or maybe they thought he was dead and chucked him away… Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his door. As he braced himself for torture he realized that Zoras do not make the sound of a boot on rock. The door slowly opened soundlessly.

"Hey there idiot, need some help?" The figure framed in the doorway said softly.

"Poe!" Vulpumbra exclaimed as the female Sheikah youth tossed him his swords and a bottle filled with blue liquid. "What in Din's name are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass Vulp. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?" The third Sheikah known to exist in Hyrule frowned at him as they walked through the hallway. "I could not find any of your numerous knives. Hylians will undoubtedly be picking them off dead Zoras for weeks."

"Got it, is Lily more to your liking?" Vulp buckled on his twin sabers and slugged down the blue potion. "Ugh, bitter. And as much as I appreciate the gesture, I would have gotten away without you."

"You actually appreciate me saving you this time? And yes, if you can not call me by my name, Lily is fine." Lily chose an arrow out of her quiver. "Ice magic now Vulp."

"Ice works fine, yes. But death works fine against the fish too." Vulp grinned as he drew a sword and flashed it around. "What is the plan for escaping out of the Zora capitol?"

"First, this is just a fort near the lake." Lily clarified. "Second, we can not teleport out, there are strong magi here that have set up wards. We are to either flee the fort by foot, or if you are up to it, lay waste to these Zoras."

They came around a corner and found themselves face to face with a Zora guard. Vulp dispatched him and kept walking and talking without missing a beat.

"I vote for a wholesale slaughter." He said with an ominous vulpine grin on his face.

"And I vote no." Lily smirked as she got to pull rank on her fellow Sheikah. "I must get back to the Queen, and I am taking you with me."

Vulpumbra would have argued, but as they came across a whole platoon of guards he was hit first with a spell that immobilized him, then a spell that started to fill his mouth with water. Acting fast to avoid drowning, he managed to dispel the magic and drew his second sword. He silently dared the guards to come within reach while Lily shot ice arrows over his shoulder at the few magi. The Zoras hesitated then a few charged the Sheikah. He dropped the seventh foolish one before the first had hit the ground and he had already reclaimed two of his throwing knives. The other Zoras pushed past their dead magic support and fled the scene. With unnerving silence the Sheikahs pursued them and cut through them with brutal efficiency. A handful of guards made it outside the dungeon but were dropped with arrows. Vulp and Lily dashed side by side toward the closed gate. Lily cast a spell and the door blew open. Between them and the gate, however, was another platoon, armed with spears and lances.

As Lily fired off ice arrows like crazy, Vulpumbra dashed headlong into the enemy, his blades dancing through the crowd, cleaving a path out of Zora flesh. At first he dodged all of the seeking lances, but then a few cut through to him. By this time he was in the middle of the platoon, which was at half strength and falling fast, and the male Sheikah was bleeding heavily. Before Vulp had time to worry, Lily, who had been hanging back, cast a powerful spell that knocked the remaining Zora senseless. Together the last remnants of their ancient race fled through the gate.


	4. Even Merciless Killers Have Hearts

**Author's Note:And here you are, my latest work, penned this very month, in the same style as _Corona de Umbrae_. I earnestly ask for reviews and critiques, anything at all that I can use to advance my writing. If you have not done so, I suggest you go through and read _CdU_ before this chapter. Seriously, this makes a lot more sense if you know some of the stuff revealed there, specifically regarding Malon... Only things I own are the twoSheikah, Nintendo has the rest. Enjoy and please review! **

**Zelda**

I listened as the tall Sheikah standing before me gave his report. I stifled a laugh as Vulp unabashedly told of blowing a building up around him.

"By Nayru, boy!"

"Okay, so I screwed up, but I did throw that Zora compliment into utter chaos. Also, we did take down another fortress," he smirked.

"Very well," I nodded. "I would like your opinion on Kakariko later, but now you should be heading to the farm."

"Din above!" The light skinned Sheikah went completely pale. "Malon is going to kill me!"

"When you did not come back that night I figured you were just planning on reporting in the morning." I shook my head sadly, "she was worried and asked me where you were…" Vulpumbra was already gone.

**Vulpumbra**

Would she be angry with me for being captured? Yeah, I did say I would meet with her, poor lass, fearing for my safety. That was a rather humorous thought. Only other person who cared about me was Hero-boy… Joining me on my suicidal stand, which technically failed, who asked him to help me? Then there was also the time when Link refused to believe that I was dead. The jerk traveled all the way to the haunted wasteland to find me after I warped there with the Gerudo…

I stepped through the farmhouse door and caught the sword blade being swung at me. The rapier's edge was dull, but the force of the swing sliced my palm. I pulled the sword from Malon's hand and stared at the crimson blood welling up from the gash on my white hands. I preferred not to have to meet her furious eyes.

"Damn it Vulp!" She yelled at me, "I thought you were dead!"

"Honestly," I thought humor may defuse the situation, "so did I."

"People actually care about you, why, I have no clue." Again with the glaring.

"It turned out all right," I decided against self-deprecating sarcasm.

"I'll treat that comment with the contempt it deserves," Malon almost smiled. "Now clean yourself up, you're bleeding on my floor."

"Yes ma'am," I laughed as she started to dress my wounds.

"Don't pull any more stupid stunts, okay?"

* * *

**AN: This is actually my first real foray into writing romance, I would appreciate it if you would tell me how I did and what I can do to improve!**


	5. Great Power And Erroneous Decisions

**Author's Note: Er, wow, it's been awhile. I have a really great idea for this story and I decided to finish it. Since I last published a chapter in this story my writing style has become significantly better. However, I still like getting reviews; if I actually get some for this chapter I'll probably finish this. And you guys like this story, right? Heh, anyways: this is a sequel to my last work, _Corona de Umbrae_. You might want to check that out first. I wrote the first few chapters of this story two years ago, and I wince whenever I reread them. But you can either choose to start from this chapter and only read the good stuff, or go back to the first chapter and read the plot exposition and a cool fight scene. I won't hold any of these choices against you. Please tell me how I can improve!**

**Zelda**

This war was pointless; the Goron and Zora armies could not invade our defenses and we did not have the material to press into either of their territories. Yet they were stubbornly maintaining this conflict, and all attempts at negotiation by the six sages failed. There was probably only one person who could get the numerous nations to calm down, but he was gone… So far, I have been trying to end this war by sending my two shadows in surgical strikes against my enemies, but it has been a month now and that strategy is clearly not working. The only sensible thing to do is to find Link, and if anybody can find him, and so many have tried, it would be the Prince of Foxes… In a case such as this it would probably be best to give him very loose orders and let him develop his own search plan…

"Attendant," I turned to my personal hand maiden, "Have someone deliver a message to the male Sheikah: he is to report to me at dusk tomorrow."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Oh, and what do I have planned for the rest of the day?"

"There is a meeting scheduled with a "Lieutenant Colonel Barker" about operational discretion."

"Very well, follow me." I walked into a small receiving room, where I prepared to meet with this officer and hear him out.

"… So you see, your Majesty, I need to eliminate the source of the Goron's new equipment."

"Do you know how they are obtaining these magical weapons?" This meeting was not the waste of time I had expected it to be. The Gorons in the Mountain Theater were cutting down his soldiers with magical arrows, but it was clear they were being supplied from somebody else…

"Well, no your Majesty, but if you give me full operational discretion I would like to take my command and search for the source. And then eliminate them."

"I see…" Does he really need free rein to do this? Well, I suppose he would perform better if he didn't have to ask me or the War Department for new orders every day… And this is a serious problem… "Very well, you have my authority to do whatever it takes to eliminate the suppliers of these magical weapons."

Lieutenant Colonel Barker stood up and bowed before me, face set in determination. As he walked out proudly I smiled to myself; here was a man who would get the job done.

* * *


	6. Those Who Forget the Past Are Doomed

**Malon**

It was the night after Vulp had come back from his mission, and he was already gone again to meet with the Royal Pain. I finish up helping Ingo stable the horses for the night and wonder, not for the first time, where Epona is. I really hope she's not dead or hurt somewhere… Oh, and I hope Link is all right too. I slowly walk back to the house and check Vulp's room, wondering if he already finished with his meeting. It's so dark in here; I can't tell if he's even in there… I light a candle, and illuminate the Sheikah, who is standing right in front of me. I yell in surprise, and start, before recovering myself and glaring in fake anger at him.

"Why hello there," Vulp grins, because he knows how much I hate it when he scares me like that.

"Jerk. What'd the Queen say?"

"Tell you after dinner, I'm starving."

As I sat down at the table, I thought back to the events that had led to Vulp staying at my house.

_I was working outside when I heard a horse approaching the ranch at a high speed. Within a few seconds Link had appeared on Epona. I frowned as I saw him and started to turn away; after the whole drama with the Gerudo Vulp had convinced me that the Hero and the Princess were pretty much a solid couple. Leaving me alone._

_"Malon! I need your help!"_

_Turning back to Link, I noticed that he was carrying a huge bundle on the back of my horse. As he set the bundle on the ground I realized it was Vulp. I hurried forward to see how I could help, because the tall Sheikah had always been there for me in my emotional turmoil._

_"What happened!?" I looked at Link in a panic, realizing that this was probably related to why I hadn't seen Vulp in awhile._

_"We… I thought he was dead this last month. We thought he had sacrificed himself to keep Ganon sealed away, but I found him almost dead in the Haunted Wasteland!" Link was more upset than I've seen him in a long time._

_"Well… he doesn't look so good," I inspected him and cataloged his inventories as I voiced my thoughts out loud. "I think he just needs to rest for a month or two."_

_"Great!" Link visibly sagged in relief. "I'll just take him to the Castle…"_

_"No," Link seemed to be taken aback by the quickness of my response. "I mean, I can take care of him here. He's my friend."_

_Link hesitated, and then nodded as he helped me get Vulp into the house and a spare bed. I spent the next few weeks nursing him back to health, and he's been staying in my guest room ever since…_

**Vulpumbra**

I watched Malon as we ate together in silence, wondering what was occupying her mind. I hoped she wasn't recalling her kidnapping at the hand's of Ganon's unwitting Gerudo servant. I don't know why she would be, but I am.

Nex, the Necromanceress being possessed by the King of Evil, had captured Malon and was threatening to kill her if we didn't hand over the keys to Ganon's new portal back to Hyrule. What Nex saw was me and the Hero delivering the key and recovering Malon. Secure in knowing where all of the pieces were, she then tried to do he evil thing. But, the me that was with Link and helping Malon was really just the Princess Zelda dressed up in a magical disguise. I came from behind and ambushed the Gerudo, catching her completely off guard. Cue one badass fight. Eventually I had to get up in her face when she was powering up an attack and received the brunt of it. Pretty hurt, I grabbed her and teleported to the Spirit Temple, where I figured the Spirit Sage Nabooru could do some sort of exorcism. The last thing I remembered seeing before I woke up a month later to Malon's concerned face was sand… So large an expanse… so barren and desolate… burning sand and a parching thirst…

"Vulp?" Malon's voice brought me back from my damned memory and to the warm kitchen. "What did the Princess tell you to do?"

"What? Oh, she… wants me to go look for Link."

"Oh? Do you know where he is?"

"No. But I'm going to wander around in enemy turf until I find him. We need him to end this damned mess."

"Yeah…" Malon looks down at her empty plate and then at me with a surprising amount of determination. "When do we go?"

"You're not going," yeah, like I could miss the emphasis she put on that syllable. "It is far too dangerous, and I'm not putting you into that."

"Vulpumbra," she glares at me in hot anger. "I am going to go with you and keep you from doing something stupid and getting hurt! There is no discussion on this. Am I clear?"

_Well crap_, I glare at her to let her know just how unhappy I am with her sudden irrationality. "Soon as you get packed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, that felt good. I'm getting back into the swing of writing with this chapter. I really hope somebody would review me so I can know what I'm doing wrong or right. Oh well. This chapter tried to resolve the really crappy ending I gave _Corona de Umbrae_, so you guys can kind of piece together what happened after the last chapter in that story. Seriously, this is a sequel that makes more sense if you read that story first. So... come on people, I know the first chapters were poor, but how am I doing here?**


End file.
